Inhumano
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: Este fic participa en el concurso Kyofu V de la página de facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball" (What if) ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en el futuro todos los guerreros Z, incluido Trunks, hubieran sido asesinados por los androides 17 y 18?


_Aquí dejo mi fic de Halloween para el concurso Kyofu V de la página de facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"_

 _Personaje principal: N° 18_

 _Personaje secundario elegido: Bulma_

 _Frase: "La soledad se sentará sobre nuestros tejados con las alas desplegadas"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Inhumano**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La miró con molestia y hasta con indignación. La reciente pregunta estaba fuera de lugar. No porque la hiciera, sino por el tono esperanzador que albergaba la interrogante, como si los malditos progenitores de ambos los estuvieran buscando por alguna consecuencia del afecto que jamás les habían brindado.

¡Qué estupidez!

—Olvídalo, Lázuli. —dijo tajante. No quería ser tan agresivo con ella, pero no tenía otra opción, tenía que hacerle entender que esos malditos no sentían el menor sentimiento de amor por ellos. —Ellos no nos quieren, y nunca nos quisieron. Y sí, tal vez nos estén buscando, pero no porque nos deseen de vuelta con ellos, sino por miedo. —declaró. —Nosotros eramos el pago por la deuda de nuestros padres, y ahora que escapamos de esos cobradores, deben estar desesperados porque seguramente piensan que los van a matar.

Lázuli permaneció sentaba en la cama con la cabeza entre las manos. Era cierto lo que decía su hermano: sus padres nunca los habían querido. Ellos simplemente se la habían pasado jugando en casino tras casino, emborrachandose, ganando y perdiendo dinero, y dejandolos a Lapis y a ella a la deriva. Un día, pretendieron ser buenos con ellos por primera vez en la vida. Gran error. ¿Cómo no lo sospecharon? ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta que todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad? Oh, claro. Porque toda su vida había sido tan miserable que no pudieron evitar recibir un poco de aquel aparente afecto que sus padres pretendieron darles.

Una cruda mentira.

Habían fingido querer restaurar los lazos. Sí. Luego de diecisiete años. Sumamamente creíble. ¡Pero que idiotas habían sido!

Lo del viaje en familia fue una trampa. Apenas se subieron a un auto negro que los llevaría a la playa, los dos bastardos se habían bajado del vehículo, dejandolos a Lapis y a ella dentro. Ellos quisieron bajar también, pero fue demasiado tarde. Dos sujetos de negro llegaron de la nada y les habían apuntado con un arma. Realmente no entendían nada. Sin embargo, una conversación entre los dos matones de negro resolvió sus incógnitas. Al parecer sus padres le debían dinero a un sujeto corrupto y de mucho poder y a cambio de saldar la deuda, los gemelos pasarían a ser de su propiedad.

La cólera y un dolor indescriptible invadió a los hermanos. Eran adolescentes, practicamente niños dirían algunos, pero se las habían arreglado para sobrevivir de las situaciones más horribles, y esa no sería la excepción.

Hubo un accidente, el conductor perdió el control del volante a causa de algún movimiento que Lázuli y Lapis habían hecho. El auto se había estrellado contra un árbol. Los hermanos resultaron heridos. No obstante, escaparon, y permanecieron mucho tiempo en las calles haciendo lo necesario para sobrevivir: primero pidiendo limosna a la gente, luego robando y estafando. Lázuli aprovechaba su despampanate figura de casi mujer para sacarle dinero a los hombres ricos. Aún así, no siempre lograban tener un techo y una comida caliente.

Y ahí estaban. En una habitación de mala muerte, debiendo la renta desde hacía más de tres meses, empero si no fuera por aquella persona, por aquella anciana que los había recogido de las calles y ofrecido un lugar para quedarse, sin duda seguirían muriendose de frío. Lo de pagar la renta parecía más algo opcional que otra cosa.

Lapis y Lázuli eran orgullosos, autosuficientes, pero desconfiados con las personas debido a la crueldad y al rechazo a la cual siempre habían sido sometidos. Empero, tenían que admitir que si algo les hacía mantener la fe en la humanidad era aquella bondadosa anciana que, pese a la indiferencia e ingratitud de los gemelos, siempre venía con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro acompañado de algunos bocadillos cuando Lázuli y Lapis no tenían qué comer.

Lázuli se puso de pie. Recogió su cabello del lado izquierdo detrás de su oreja. Había tenido un momento de quiebre, pero ya no más. Ella no era así. Mientras tuviera a su hermano estaría bien. Nada más le hacía falta.

—Tienes razón —convino ella. —Entonces, ¿lo haremos?

Lapis guardó el revolver en el bolsillo.

—Sí. —afirmó con una sonrisa confiada. —Robaremos el banco y con ese dinero pagaremos nuestra deuda aquí y luego nos iremos lejos. Nadie más nos hará daño, Lázuli. Tendremos una vida tranquila lejos de todo el infierno que hemos pasado hasta ahora. Ya no nos seguirán los matones de ese sujeto al que nuestros malditos padres le deben dinero.

La rubia asintió. Todo saldría bien.

—Pero antes de cualquier cosa quiero pasarme por una tienda de ropa. Esta ya está gastada y pasada de moda.

.

.

.

Dio un paso, luego otro y otro y otro más. No eran los primeros. ¿O sí? No, en realidad venía caminando desde hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Cuánto? ¿Realmente importaba? La verdad es que solo sentía el cansancio. Eso era lo que le hacía suponer que venía siguiendo un camino. ¿Cuál camino? Ninguno. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ahora que recién se percataba de su propia existencia, ¿por qué caminaba? ¿Dónde estaba? Y aún mucho más importante... ¿Quién era? Si bien aún había algo dentro suyo que no entendía, que no encajaba, por fin pudo saber que aquella nebulosa que su mente apenas lograba dispersar no era para nada normal. ¿Y qué era lo normal? Le fue imposible contestarse. Tan solo tenía el concepto holístico incorporado.

Caminaba por inercia, porque, por el momento, era todo lo que podía hacer. Tal vez si seguía el camino sin camino podría encontrar algo muy pronto, algo que necesitaba hallar con una urgencia demasiado intensa, y eso era porque, pese a que aún no entendía nada, supo que había algo vital que le faltaba, algo que le habían arrancado. Sí. De apoco iba recobrando su consciencia como ser viviente, recordó que era un ser humano, más especificamente una fémina que aún no había llegado a la adultez. Entonces, de apoco, vislumbró la nada de la que estaba rodeada, una nada profunda, una nada negra. Lo vio como algo normal, algo que simplemente estaba ahí. No obstante, no tardó en llegar a ese punto en la que el conocimiento sobre el mundo —probablemente el que alguna vez tuvo y que apenas estaba recobrando— la fue envolviendo. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que aquella oscura inexistencia era lo más siniestro y monstruoso que había experiementado. En verdad todo era neutro, silencioso, sepulcral.

Sus pasos se volvieron rápidos, precipitados, desesperados, aterrados. Su mente ya no era una maraña de confusión, al menos no de esa que la hacía sentir estupefacta y sin saber dónde estaba parada —probablemente por el consumo de alguna extraña droga—, pero... ¿Acaso su actual sentir era mejor? ¿Acaso ahora sabía algo? No. No sabía nada. No sabía cómo había acabado en eso que ni siquiera sabía si se lo podía llamar lugar. No sabía dónde pisaba, porque realmente no podía encontrar el menor atisbo de luz.

Eso es, su entumecida mente ya había despertado por completo. ¿Eso era mejor o peor? No quería responderse eso. ¿Y es que acaso el pavor se lo iba a permitir? ¡Por Kami desearía poder escuchar al menos algo! Pero no podía hacerlo, era todo tan tenebrosamente opaco que el miedo de aquella neutralidad penetró hasta lo más recóndito de su ser.

No pudo hacer más que seguir la ruta inexistente de penumbras. Siguió moviendo sus piernas. Dentro de su su ser, de la casi mujer que aún era, seguía caminando porque necesitaba encontrar lo que le faltaba, y todo era mejor que quedarse quieta en las entrañas de la negritud.

Abolutamente todo.

Y se dio cuenta. Sintió algo tan desconcertante, tan atroz que sucumbió de verdadero terror y desesperación. Y aún le confundía ese hecho porque ya no sabía qué parte de su existencia lo sentía. ¿En qué momento había dejado de sentir sus piernas? ¿En qué momento había dejado de sentir su corazón agitado? ¿En qué momento el sudor de su cuerpo había desaparecido?

Intentó verse las manos, pero era imposible, ni siquiera las podía sentir, tampoco sus otras extremidades. Quiso parpadear pero todo se reducía a la nada en su más pura esencia. No había nada físico que probara que ella estaba ahí. Y cuando intentó gritar descubrió que no tenía como hacerlo, no tenía garganta, no tenía cuerdas vocales, de hecho... no tenía cuerpo. Era un éter con consciencia, un éter que solo podía pensar, y sentir el pánico más crudo e inimaginable que haya experimentado jamás.

Se hallaba prisionera, atravesada por las despiadadas garras de aquella oscuridad espantosa. El umbrío infinito se había llevado sus sentidos y el cuerpo que alguna vez tuvo, o que creyó tener. Ya no estaba segura. Tampoco pudo definir cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que pudo sentir algo físico, y casi no lo recordaba. Pudieron haber pasado meses, años, siglos, milenios, pero aquel éter femenino no lo sabía. Lo único que le quedaba era una vorágine de martirio, angustia y horror absoluto acechandola siempre.

Lo que daría por volver a sentir algo más que lo negativo, que la nada, que aquella enfermiza monotonía horrible. Calor, frío, templanza ¡lo que fuera! O tan solo poder ver algo que no fuera oscuridad, algo de color, algun pequeño lucero, aunque corría el riesgo de que quizás a esas alturas algo tan nimio como eso podría llegar a quemarle los ojos. ¡Pero qué tonta! Ni siquiera tenía ojos. ¡Por Kami! Todo lo que deseaba requería de poder tener un cuerpo que envolviera su alma. Pero, pese a todo eso, había algo que deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su agónica existencia, y eso... ¡maldita sea! Eso era lo que no podía recordar. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por aquel suplicio? Algo, ¡alguien! le había arrebatado todo. No obstante, solo quería algo de vuelta, y no era su maldito sentir existencial, era... eso era...

Y de súbito, todo cobró sentido, como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la nuca y le hubieran dejado con una sensación de irrealidad. Fue tan de repente que le costó poder creer que Dios, el Diablo o lo que fuese, le hubiera concedido su más ferviente anhelo.

La repentina luz la segó por varios minutos. Le costó acostumbrarse a lo que por poco casi olvidaba que existía. Y sintió un alivió tan profundo, tan reconfortante que casi lloraba. ¿Por qué? Porque ahí estaba: su cuerpo con un frío atroz que se le caló hasta los huesos, pero ahí estaba, al fin podía sentir, al fin podía ver algo que no fuera la opacidad asfixiante y perenne que la había atormentado por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Algo tambaleante, empezó a usar los pies para poder caminar. Sintió el hielo bajo sus extremidades inferiores. El dolor fue abrumador, el frío era horrible, colosal, pero era un dolor bien sentido. Y no solo por eso, sino por otra cosa. Sí. Lo más importante. El verdadero deseo vuelto realidad. El que estaba a pocos pasos de ella.

—Lapis... —susurró.

¡Por Kamisama! Tenía voz. Era su voz. Una voz de mujer. Lloró de felicidad aún en ese infierno álgido donde el viento soplaba con violencia. Su existencia era lo más hermoso que tenía, eso y aquello que le faltaba para estar completa y que al fin había encontrado.

—Lapis... —volvió a llamarlo. Él estaba inconsciente. —¡Lapis! —exclamó.

Y él despertó.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó él totalmente confundido.

—No lo sé. —fue lo único que pudo responder. —Pero mientras estemos juntos nada nos pasará.

Aún estaba abrumado, perturbado y con un frío de muerte, pero estaba con su hermana. Y eso era todo lo que importaba. Lo siguiente sería averiguar en dónde diablos estaban y qué es lo que estaban haciendo ahí.

—¿Recuerdas algo? —preguntó Lapis.

Sí, la rubia recordaba, pero _eso_ lo quería olvidar, pues recién había salido de aquel infierno de inexistencia. De todas maneras, sabía que su hermano se refería a otra cosa.

—Lo último que recuerdo es que estabamos en la habitación que la anciana nos alquiló. —repuso Lázuli.

—Estabamos por salir a robar el banco que estaba cerca de ahí. Nos agarró hambre, y luego nada.

—Sí. —convino ella. —también es lo último que recuerdo.

—No podemos seguir aquí. Debemos encontrar algún lugar para refugiarnos.

El varón miró a su alrededor. Era todo hielo. No había nada más. Se estremeció. No podía encontrar una explicación lógica a lo que les estaba ocurriendo. Por otro lado, su hermana no se encontraba tan asustada como él, de hecho, su semblante era impertérrito. Y por muy desquiciado que sonara, eso le dio aún más miedo.

—¿Estás bien? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Lázuli mostró un mutismo sobrecogedor por largo tiempo, hasta que al fin respondió:

—Lo estoy.

Pero la rubia supo que Lapis no le creyó.

.

.

.

¿Cómo era posible que algo tan indecible existiera? ¿Cómo era posible que los sentires más horrendos e inimaginables lograran siquiera ser una realidad? El hambre era voraz, inaguantable, indescriptible, colosal. Incluso, parecía que ese mismo hambre se hubiera convertido en una criatura dentro de sus estómagos, creada con el único objetivo de torturarlos hasta la muerte. El hambre era tanta que lo podían sentir vivo hasta las entrañas, las mismas que podían oírse gruñendo y clamando por cualquier suerte de comida repulsiva que pudieran encontrar, las mismas que llegaban a un punto en que se devoraban entre sí, las mismas que segregaban ácido burbujeante y espumoso, y que lograban esparcirse por todo el cuerpo de los gemelos.

Era como si Lapis y Lázuli llevaran el hambre de toda la humanidad entre la que alguna vez vivieron y que, sin ninguna explicación, había desaparecido.

—Tengo hambre... —musitó Lapis por milésima vez.

Lázuli no dijo nada. Estaba en un estado de trance, como si su mente intentara viajar a otro lugar para no pensar en aquello que la mataba lentamente.

Pero era inútil.

Lo máximo que pudo conseguir fue tratar de pensar en encontrar algo lógico de todo lo que les había pasado en el último tiempo. ¿Cuál último tiempo? Esa era otra pregunta aparte. Tal vez el hambre los había vuelto locos. Lázuli no sabía cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que algo tuvo sentido en sus vidas, sí, aquel sentido retorcidamente triste, pero en donde Lapis y ella habían estado cuerdos, porque ahora no lo estaban. No podían estarlo. Ahora los acompañaba una locura morbosa incorporada a lo que antes era solo miseria y aflicción.

Pero multiplicado al infinito.

Ambos estaban horriblemente delgados. Tenían una palidez de muerto. Y volvió a Lázuli la pregunta que por millonésima vez se hizo, tal vez la más importante entre las centenares que tenía: ¿por qué no estaban muertos? Eso era lo que más deseaban en el mundo. Seguir con ese suplicio era inhumano. ¡Eso mismo! Todo era demasiado enfermo, demasiado cruel, demasiado aberrante. ¿Cómo era posible que la última asquerosa y nauseabunda comida que habían probado fuera hacía tanto tiempo? No tenían noción de cuánto, pero calculaban que por lo menos hubieran sido un par de meses.

Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cabaña. Lapis la miró como preguntando. Pero lo que más le sorprendía es que su hermana pudiera siquiera mover un dedo. Ella le devolvió la mirada. Iría a hacer lo de siempre, lo que su instinto de supervivencia le dictaba: tratar de conseguir alimento pese a que por más que caminaran y caminaran en aquel mundo que no podía ser el de ellos, no encontraran nada que fuera comestible a excepción, quizás, de unos repulsivos gusanos grandes y correosos o de cucarachas gigantes que jamás habían visto en su vida. Sí. Eso era lo último que recordaban haber comido.

Lo que vio tras abrir la puerta la abrumó de sobremanera. Vio un páramo infernal, que solo podía existir en las novelas más desquiciadas que pudieran existir. Se le redujeron las pupilas, el cuerpo comenzó a sacudirsele hasta las uñas. Era espantoso, totalmente demencial. Lo que veían no podía ser real.

—¡BASTA! ¡YA BASTA! —gritó la rubia a todo pulmón llevandose las manos a la cabeza a la vez que cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Deseaba que todo fuera un mal sueño y que pronto pudiera despertar en algún rincón de las calles en donde la mayoría de las veces vivía con su hermano antes de que su miseria fuera verdaderamente la pesadilla más nefasta que algún ser viviente haya podido experimentar. Realmente ya no podía soportar tanto escarnio. ¿Qué habían hecho para merecer eso? ¡¿Por qué no morían de una maldita vez?! ¡¿Por qué el mundo, ese mundo trastornado, no los dejaba en paz de una maldita vez?! ¡¿Cuál había sido su pecado?!

Pronto Lapis se arrastró como pudo hasta la puerta y también vio aquella abominación. Era insano, totalmente irracional, imposible.

Ambos hermanos vieron a una gran cantidad de humanos arder en llamas al rojo vivo, uno arriba del otro. Escucharon el canto del infierno cuando aquellos estentóreos gritos de desesperación, del más puro dolor visceral, llegaron a sus oídos sin poder evitarlo. Vieron los rostros llenos de pavor en todas esas personas mientras trataban de escapar del fuego, pero algo se los impedía, algún tipo de fuerza siniestra y sobrenatural no se los permitía, y Lázuli y Lapis no podían hacer otra cosa más que observar desde donde estaban como si estuvieran presenciando un sacrificio a algún énte maligno. No podían evitarlo, aquella misma fuerza que atrapaba a aquellas personas en la hoguera de la muerte, era la misma que los estaba obligando a mirar aquel horror ciclópeo, sin poder hacer otra cosa que temblar hasta los huesos.

—L-Lá... —apenas pudo decir Lapis. No fue capaz de terminar de pronunciar el nombre de su hermana.

Todo era increíblemente descabellado. Seguramente ellos habían perdido la cordura hacía mucho tiempo atrás, y todo lo que veían no era más que una horrible ilusión. ¡¿Cómo diablos podían haber estado viviendo en una cabaña en el medio del desierto y de pronto aparecer en medio de una ciudad en llamas donde una maraña de humanos eran calcinados?! ¡Por supuesto que no podía ser posible! ¡Nada era lógico! ¡Ni siquiera que luego de aquel hambre voraz que sentían aún siguieran con vida!

Lázuli logró desvíar la mirada del rojo endemoniado de las llamas y la dirigió hacia Lapis. Él aún seguía hipnotizado por aquella pesadilla a poca distancia de donde estaban ambos. El varón siguió bajo el hechizo maligno de aquella vista virulenta. Tenía tanto pavor que sus dientes castañeteaban sin parar y de sus ojos salían lágrimas. Y mientras ella miraba a su hermano sufrir lo que nadie debía, supo que finalmente era momento de acabar con aquel monstruoso tormento.

Lázuli sabía que ya era suficiente. Si el mundo no los quería, entonces pronto volverían a ser polvo, o al menos eso era lo que ella pretendía. ¿Por qué recién ahora lo había decidido? ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Por qué dejó que su mente se desencajara tanto? Esas eran parte de las muchas otras preguntas que siempre habían dado vuelta por su mente, y que cuya respuesta nunca pudo terminar de responder, porque las respuestas que ella se formulaba iban acorde a la enfermiza locura en la cual su alma había caído en el momento que experimentó la nada existencial. Sí. Fue exactamente en ese momento en el cual su mente se había quebrado, y al mismo tiempo, aquello fue lo que la preparó para tolerar más martirios que su hermano. Sin embargo, pese a que se juró que siempre iba a preferir sentir las injurias y las vejaciones más atroces antes que la nada, Lázuli llegó a la conclusión de que las dos cosas eran igual de abominables.

Y ya no estaba dispuesta a resistir ninguna de ellas.

Ahora que aquella fuerza tenebrosa la había abandonado al menos a ella tan solo un momento efímero que no dejaría pasar, ése momento lo aprovecharía para realizar la acción que les daría la libertad.

Y lo hizo.

Los ojos de Lapis miraron los de Lázuli. En el primer instante, ella vio una expresión en su hermano que al principio no supo decifrar, pero que luego ésta se mostró impregnada de súplica, miedo y... agradecimiento, o al menos eso es lo que la rubia quiso ver. ¿Estaba alucinando? No importaba. La muerte siempre era mejor que todo eso.

Sacó el pedazo de vidrio que había incrustado en la yugular de Lapis y la sangre comenzó a chorrear a borbotones. El corte había sido tan profundo y tan preciso que Lázuli se estremeció. ¿Por qué parecía haberlo atacado con la maestría de alguien que estaba acostumbrado a matar? No quiso maquinarse la respuesta. Simplemente vio a su hermano perecer con el coro de bramidos extremadamente funestos como música de fondo. Lo había liberado. Lo había hecho en un instante que podía haber sido menor que la de un latido, y ese era el mismo tiempo que creía que aún le quedaba para irse detrás de Lapis. Sí. Un tiempo casi fugaz antes de que aquella fuerza tétrica la poseyera se nuevo. No obstante, dicho tiempo aún le parecía aterradoramente desesperante y doloroso, pues fue suficiente para que largara las lágrimas más luctuosas que alguna vez hubieran emergido de ella, y para que el raudal de deleznables preguntas surgieran nuevamente: ¡¿Por qué ellos?! ¡¿Por qué el mundo, o lo que sea que se hubiera apoderado de ellos, se había ensañado de una forma tan perversa y retorcida con Lapis y Lázuli? ¿Por qué habían nacido si solo lo habían hecho para sufrir? ¿Cómo podía existir tanta miseria, tanta maldad en aquel mundo? No lo entendía.

Y otra vez lo hizo.

Utilizó aquel vidrio nuevamente, pero para sí misma, se lo clavó en el pecho con una fuerza tan grande que logró atravesarse el esternón y luego el corazón.

Cayó al lado de su hermano y lo miró inerte con la mirada débil y atribulada a la vez que una cantidad exorbitante de sangre chorreaba de aquella herida mortal. Era el fin. Estaría con su amado hermano ya sea en el cielo o el infierno. Muy probablemente en el segundo. No obstante, ¿acaso el infierno podía ser peor que el que hasta el momento habían vivido? Por primera vez luego de mucho tiempo, creía que algo así era imposible incluso en ese mundo demencial e infausto.

.

.

.

El olor era fuerte, repugnante, viciado. Era un olor a aceite, a metal soldado, a cobre quemado, a grasa quemada. Toda la cámara donde se hallaba sentada la científica estaría envuelto en completa penumbra sino fuera por las luces titilantes de varias supercomputadoras y las pantallas de diversos tamaños que rodeaban el lugar.

¿Hacía cuánto tiempo exactamente que no salía de esas cuatro paredes? Realmente no importaba, pero en una de las pantallas brillantes había un calendario electrónico que indicaba el tiempo desde que Bulma se había instalado en la sala para jamás salir al mundo que una vez la había acobijado.

Trescientos ochenta y siete años y contando.

Pero ella no sentía el tiempo, no lo hacía porque ya éste no existía para ella, era un viejo concepto que la humanidad había creado para poder tener el control de lo que pasaba en el mundo, un mundo que antes era gobernado por las personas, por lo tanto, ahora, era obsoleto.

A veces sonreía, a veces enfurecía, a veces reía. Según su humor, Bulma torturaba en menor o mayor grado a quien la había vuelto de esa forma.

En una de las laminas de metal que constituía algún invento de antaño —tal vez en un momento en el cual ella aún seguía cuerda— se vio reflejado su demacrado y enfermizo aspecto: tenía la cabeza ladeada, los ojos enormes, desorbitados, trastornados, como queriendose salir de sus orbitas. Tenía unas ojeras negras y profundas. Sus cabellos eran largos, grasientos, enmarañados y de un color gastado. Su sonrisa era horrible, torcida, perversa, y mostraban un éxtasis infinito.

Bulma estaba quieta desde el momento en que el monitor le había mostrado el último aliento de la antes llamada Lázuli. Sin embargo, sus ojos ya no se posaban en la pantalla, sino en otro lugar, más especificamente en una cabeza que colgaba de unos cables en lo alto de una de las esquinas de la cámara. Sí. Una cabeza sin cuerpo que permanecía con los ojos abiertos de par a par, mostrando unos zafiros vacuos y opacos entre una cortina de cabellos dorados que antes solían estar detrás de la oreja izquierda.

Lo que le había provocado hacer a la rubia no era nada. Ahora recién comenzaría el verdadero infierno para ella tras el primer suicidio y el "asesinato" de su hermano. Sí. Porque ahora que ya no lo tenía a él, aunque fuera tan solo en su mente, ahora que estaba sola por elección, lo que vendría después no se le podría comparar con el suplicio anterior.

Y ella la contemplaría con todo el placer y el deleite beatífico que merecía la furia de su venganza que nunca se extinguía.

¿Por qué solo ella? ¿Por qué no había mantenido también el cerebro del gemelo varón intacto para torturarlo? Porque ya lo había hecho lo suficiente, y luego se había comido sus sesos en forma de una pasta gris pese a que no lo necesitaba para vivir. Sí. El martirio del gemelo, a su juicio, no merecía la perpetuidad, no como la gemela, porque ella había sido la causante de lo que Bulma Brief era ahora. Sí. Ella había sido la que mató cruelmente al ser que fue concebido en las entrañas de la científica más inteligente del mundo hacía casi cuatro siglos atrás. La rubia había sido el catalizador de toda esa locura, de la elección de la soledad sempiterna de Bulma y hasta de la propia androide sin quererlo.

Quiso teclear el ordenador para la nueva fase que vendría, pero sintió su mano derecha tiesa. Otra vez el mismo problema. Le resultaba extraño que cada cierto tiempo esa mano dejara de funcionar apropiadamente. No importaba. Por el momento la repararía y cuando el éxtasis disminuyera un poco se tomaría su tiempo para contruir un nuevo brazo más ligero y moderno. Incluso pensó que tal vez era la oportunidad perfecta para remplazar todas las partes metálicas de su cuerpo que ya tenían más de un siglo de antiguedad.

Sí, debía procurar cuidar su cuerpo para que éste no le privara de su entretenimiento más placentero.

.

.

.

Miró sus manos con sobrecogedora perplejidad. Buscó algún rastro de alucinación, pero fue inútil. ¿Ya estaba muerta? ¿Eso era estar muerto? ¿Dónde estaba su hermano? ¿Ya estaba en el infierno? Como siempre, no obtuvo respuesta, no más de aquella vorágine de recuerdos que arremetieron contra su mente de manera tan súbita que su cabeza le dolío horriblemente, tanto que sintió casi desfallecer, y eso era lo peor, que al final su consciencia pudo más y logró mantenerla despierta para encarnar aquel dolor descomunal que ahora la embargaba, el dolor de obtener los recuerdos nuevamente.

—E-Est-to... —balbuceó la rubia.

Y entonces, una risa sardónica, histérica y enloquecida se empezó a escuchar de todos lados en aquel desierto congelado en donde la rubia se hallaba nuevamente.

—Este es tu castigo... Dieciocho... —anunció aquella voz lunática.

Y lo entendió. Todas las respuestas a sus preguntas vinieron a ella. Con aquella voz, con aquel nombre pronunciado, su mente se remontó al despiadado y siniestro hecho que verdaderamente le había cambiado la vida para siempre.

Vio el último día que su hermano y ella habían sido humanos. Vio la caliginosa oscuridad invadirlo todo en algún lugar frío. Sintió el álgido metal en su espalda. Sintió el olor a distintas sustancias flotando en el aire. Vio una enceguecedora luz pegarle en los ojos como una pedrada. Vio entre las sombras el rostro maquiavélico de la anciana que los había traicionado. Vio a un sujeto con bata blanca clavarle agujas. Vio electrodos por todo su cuerpo. Oyó sus propios gritos de dolor visceral. Sintió sus propias lágrimas incesantes. Vio, al lado de ella, una mesa con numerosas piezas de metal que pronto serían incrustadas en su cuerpo mientras era consciente. Sin embargo, lo peor de todo, fue que oyó los desgarradores gritos de su hermano no muy lejos de ella sin poder verlo, sufriento un calvario letal.

Y ese fue el momento en que los odió a todos, odió al mundo, odió a los humanos, odió haber nacido, odió que le hicieran daño a su otra mitad, a la única persona que realmente siempre se había preocupado por ella, y ella por él. Entonces, se juró que algún día iba a obtener su venganza. Se juró que iba a sobrevivir, y que iba a acabar con todo lo que estaba podridido en el mundo:

los humanos.

Dicisiete, su hermano, no estaba con ella, nunca lo había estado desde, por lo que comprendía, hacía mucho tiempo. Ella, la androide Dieciocho, no había matado a su gemelo, porque él nunca había estado con ella en esa realidad alterna. Todo era obra de la científica que había logrado recontruír el control remoto que el Dr. Maki Gero una vez construyó con el proposito de dormirlos en caso de que se volvieran a rebelar como lo habían hecho mucho tiempo atrás.

Todo había sucedido después de que Diecisiete y ella mataran al último guerrero Z que quedaba. Bulma Brief se las había arreglado para acercarse lo suficiente como para dormirlos, y a partir de ahí había comenzado todo.

Dieciocho entendió que, al menos a ella, le había borrado los recuerdos de cuando su hermano y ella fueron convertidos en androides por el Dr. Maki Gero para volver a tener la humanidad que ese científico les había quitado, pues, ¿de qué servía torturar a una máquina asesina que no le afectaba la muerte de otras personas? ¡Exacto! Para sentir el horror. La madre del último guerrero Z caído tuvo que borrarle la memoria, y ahora se la había devuelto.

¿Qué vendría ahora? ¿Qué clase de martirio le brindaría?

Y obtuvo su respuesta.

Otra vez estaba ahí. En ese maldito lugar donde había sido transformada. Pero era diferente. Sintió un dolor atroz en cada punta de su extremidad: en sus dos tobillos se clavaron dos barras de metal caliente, como si recién hubieran sido sumergidas en lava ardiente. Lo mismo ocurrió con sus muñecas. De nuevo estaba sobre aquella camilla de metal rodeada de tinieblas, pero con la misma luz blanca que le quemaba los ojos.

A la distancia sintió unos pasos lentos y acechantes. Dieciocho pensó que vería al Dr. Gero nuevamente, pero no. Era ella, la otra científica que la miraba con los ojos enormes y trastornados, la misma que traía dibujado en el rostro una sonrisa maníaca.

Lo que vino después fue indescriptible. Sabía que no era real. Sabía que estaba sola. Sabía que la humanidad ya no existía porque ella se había encargado de destruírla junto con su hermano. Lo más probable es que la madre del último híbrido sayajín que destruyó tampoco lo fuera ya. Sabía que Bulma estaba en algún rincón del mundo real detrás de un ordenador, torturandola de la peor forma que pudiera imaginarse. Pero, ¡oh Kami! El dolor era tan potente, tan desmedido.

Y Dieciocho gritó, gritó como nunca lo hizo. Gritó desde lo más profundo de su alma, desde sus entrañas, desde el centro de su ser. Un grito devastador, arrasador, inhumano, frustrado, desesperado, envenenado de odio y aflicción. Un grito tan monstruosamente horrible y aterrado que parecía provenir de alguna criatura inexistente. Gritó tanto, pero tanto, que sintió sus cuerdas vocales desgarrarse. Pero no importaba, porque aquella lunática pronto se encargaría de restaurarla nuevamente para volver a hacerle mil atrocidades más.

Y ella la mantendría con vida para siempre. Siempre joven. Siempre inmortal. Siempre disponible para intentar satisfacer una ínfima parte de su macabra sed de venganza, de aquel odio corrosivo, ineluctable e inconmensurable de aquel monstruo inteligente que una vez fue humano como la antes llamada Lázuli. Porque Bulma Brief estaba sola y no se dejaría morir, ni dejaría que la mente de Dieciocho muriera. Vivirían la eternidad entera, y en ese tiempo a la científica se le ocurriría ideas sin fin para herirla, porque la androide que en ese mundo mental había recuperado la humanidad era su diversión, su ocupación sempiterna.

La destrozaría y la recompondría una y otra vez hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Fin.

.

.

.

 _N/A: Creo que ésta es una de esas veces en la que los nervios me superan. Realmente no creí que iba a poder hacer este fic antes de la fecha de entrega en vispera de examenes y con algunos otros asuntos por ahí. Y eso fue precisamente lo que evitó que pudiera participar en algún concurso de Halloween el año pasado, pero esto siempre ocurre a estas alturas del año así que me animé a participar por el amor tan grande que le tengo a este género. Si fui capaz de hacerle pasar un buen rato a algún lector que le de oportunidad a este fic, yo seré enormemente feliz._

 _No sé si quedó bien. La androide 18 es mi segundo personaje femenino favorito, pero poco he escrito de ella. Así que solo me queda decir que muchisimas gracias a todos los que se pasan por aquí. También quiero dedicarles esta historia, a tres fickers increíbles:_ _ **BurumaSan92**_ _que sé que ama profundamente a los androides (no me mates por hacerles sufrir tanto XD). Sino fuera por ella, creo que este fic nunca hubiera sido posible, ella me motivó muchisimo y me orientó en ciertas características que había olvidado de la saga de los androides. Lu de mi corazón, espero que esto sea digno de ti, y ansío muy pronto poder ver alguna otra obra tuya, porque eres grandiosa tanto como ficker y como persona, nunca dudes de eso. Segundo, quiero dedicarle el fic a_ _ **EnterradoR**_ _, porque es un grande, porque me inspiró muchisimo con su fic "_ _ **Pandemonium**_ _", y porque también siempre me anima y sé que le encanta el genero terror. Por último, pero no menos importante, le dedico este fic a mi amadisima_ _ **Chocolatmint**_ _. A esta mujer le debo un millón de decatorias y asú así no sería suficiente por todo lo que hace por mí, porque siempre me anima, no solo con mis fics, sino en la vida._

 _¡A los tres, los quiero muchisimo!_


End file.
